The Outsiders
by Samus Star
Summary: Naruto and friends take on a corrupt Konoha. Those who stand against The Outsiders will die.


The Outsiders

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Sunlight shines on two people as they sleep. The young man begins to stir as he opens his eyes. He quickly shield the sunlight with his hand. He grumbles at the sun and turns to the young women in his bed. The young man touches her slick blond hair. He loves to run his hand through her hair. The young man wants to stay in bed with his blond lover but he has business to take care of.

He shakes the young woman's shoulder, "Time to wake up, Ino."

Ino slowly opens her eyes and groans, "Good morning, Naruto."

Ino sits up to look into Naruto's blue eyes. She sees the whisker-like birth marks on each cheek. Ino likes running her hand through Naruto's short blond hair. The young woman looks at the time on the clock. Naruto's blue eyes. She sees the whisker-like birth marks on each cheek. Ino likes running her hand through Naruto's short blond hair. The young woman looks at the time on the clock. Ino traces her finger along Naruto's firm chest.

The young blond woman teasing, "You know, we can have a quickie before shinobi classes. We have enough time for one."

Naruto looks at Ino's blue eyes. He like her blond hair down and not in a ponytail. Naruto's eyes roams over Ino's athletic body. He loves running his hands over the young body. As much he wants to love Ino's body, Naruto has plans today. He takes Ino's hand and kiss it.

Naruto said with a sad smile, "As much I want make love to you, I got to talk with Tenten about are armaments for all us. I want to make sure my girls are ready for combat."

Ino lets out a frustrate sigh, "Fine, but I want choose my weapon! I know Tenten thinks I am no good with weapons. I want to show her that I am good with any weapon."

Naruto shakes her head as he gets out of bed. Tenten and Ino butt heads more than her and Sakura. He wonder what started that odd rivalry. Naruto looks at Ino putting her clothes on. That means Ino stay the night because her father is on a mission.

Naruto question, "Ino, have you talk to your father about us?"

Ino gives Naruto a weird look, 'No, I did not want my father to know. Not after Sakura's dad try get the Hidden Village Council to arrest you for rape. Who knows how my father will act?"

"Funny, Hinata said the same thing to me when I ask her. I told everyone, you can talk to your parents about our relationships. This is why I did not punish Sakura for her actions."

Ino points to herself, "I choose, who I am going to date! Not this village or my father will tell me otherwise!"

Naruto smirks at Ino, "That is why I love my group of girls. They know to speak their minds. Oh, make sure to tell Hinata and Sakura wait at the swing. I want all of us to enter the ninja academy at the same time today. We are going to show our classmates our little group."

A stun Ino looks on as Naruto goes to the bathroom. She knew the group would come into the light. But, two days before the Genin test is going to start. Ino wonders, what cause Naruto go ahead of schedule. The young girl combs back her hair behind her ear. Ino leaves Naruto's apartment for her home. She did not listen to the whispers around her.

Ino thinking, "I see why Naruto hates the people in this village. They talk crap behind your back. When you call them out, they run to the Hokage or the Hidden Village Council. I wonder how many times that Naruto was called by the Hokage or the Council to defend himself."

As Ino heads home for a shower, Naruto is heading toward Tenten's weapon shop. He knew that Tenten's father hate his guts. The young man look into why her father hates him. He was not surprise when he found out why. Tenten's father hated him because he was a jinchuriki. Naruto stop by a window to look at his reflection.

The young man is dress in black shinobi pants with a black t-shirt. The t-shirt has an orange spiral on the front. Naruto is wearing a dark orange trench coat with a black spiral on the back. He is carrying a black wooden bokken in his hand. The young man looks at himself one more time before walking away.

Naruto thinking, "I think, I am looking old because I have to deal with these assholes every day."

A male voice shout out, "Get away from my store you little shit!"

Naruto talking to himself, "Can I get by one day without some asshole starting shit?"

A young woman shout back, "You do not own the street, asshole! Lay off of Naruto or I will lay you out, asshole!"

Naruto watches a young woman storm past him. He knew that Tenten is on the warpath. She hates how Konoha and her people treat Naruto. Tenten is the first person that Naruto told about his Jinchuriki status. The young woman became his first girlfriend then a lover.

Tenten is wearing a pink t-shirt with black shinobi pants. The young woman's hair is in two balls on her head. Naruto like how her brown eyes match her hair. Naruto notice his friend getting in the face of the store owner. The young man sees a group of shinobi slowly coming their way. Naruto walk up to Tenten so he can whisper to her.

Naruto in a low voice, "Leave the store owner alone, I see the council watch dogs looking at us."

Tenten moves her eyes to the left to see what Naruto is talking about. As Naruto said, a group of four shinobi heading their way. They are wearing a red band around their arms. Naruto with Tenten left the store owner in the dust. They quickly move to the weapon's shop before those shinobi start messing with them.

As they enter the weapon's shop, Tenten slam her fist on the wall. Naruto can see the frustration in Tenten's brown eyes. He seen the same frustration in his own eyes. When he try his best to show Konoha that he was not the Kyuubi. He lets out a heavy sigh and puts his arms around Tenten.

Naruto said, "Hey, do not let that store owner get to you. He just another fool in a long list of fools."

Tenten lay against Naruto, "The five of us against Konoha, Naruto. You know the chance of us winning is slim. I do not want to lose my sisters in arms or you. Those people, you call fools are gaining support from the council. The council is rebuilding the police force with their watch dogs. We are going have a hard time fighting the odds."

"Tenten, I been fighting the odds since I was born. We will win against those who oppose us."

Tenten sighs, "I need to show the armaments that I am talking about. We are going need every weapon and armor to win this war. I going need money for our supplies."

Naruto suck in some air, "So, how much money do you need?"

The young woman show a folded paper to Naruto. He took the paper from Tenten and open it to see the price. Naruto looks at Tenten before he pockets the paper. He wants know why Tenten charge him so much.

Tenten points her finger at him, "You wanted the best armaments I can find! So, I went to the best blacksmith for are weapons and armor. I had to ship our weapons and armor across the Land of Fire. I know you are tight with your money. But I trust these armaments will hold up in battle."

Naruto pinch his nose, "I know what I said! You went through a lot of trouble to begin our armaments. But, I hate when someone is not telling the truth."

"The council has increase the tax on imports coming to Konoha. Hell, half of the price is tax only. I got the bill today but the order is going be put in a warehouse until I pay for the bill."

Naruto sits in a chair put his face in his hands. The he slowly removes his hands from his face. The young man sighs as he looks at the ceiling. Tenten walks over to Naruto put her hand on his shoulder. He looks at those brown eyes that hold such courage to be with him. Naruto takes Tenten's hand and kiss the hand.

Naruto said, "I am sorry for not trusting you. You are my girlfriend, who I love very deeply. I will pay for the armaments."

Tenten sits in Naruto's lap, "I am sorry that I got upset. The council is hurting my father's business and I am feeling the pressure."

"Come by later tonight, I will give you the money."

"Thanks Naruto, that means a lot to me."

Tenten kisses Naruto on the lips as he moves Tenten closer to him. The young man groans as he gives Tenten's butt a good squeeze. Naruto breaks off his kiss as the young woman slowly let a groan. Tenten puts a finger on Naruto's lip.

Tenten said, "Not now, I got team training in a few minutes. We can finish this when I come for the money."

Naruto let a groan out, "Your right, I told Ino and the others wait for me. We better head toward are teams."

Tenten gets off Naruto's lap and stretches out. Naruto stands up and pop his back. The young man leaves the shop after he said his goodbyes. The young woman waves goodbye then closes the shop. Unknown, they are being watch by a shinobi wearing a red armband.

The shinobi push his earpiece, "This is Watchdog-12, the target is leaving Urashima's weapon shop heading toward the shinobi academy. Do you want me to follow the target, over?"

A male voice reply, "Negative, return to base Watchdog-12. We got people watching him at shinobi academy."

"Watchdog-12 returning to base, over"

Writer's notes: Yea, I writing a new story. Yes, this a full-blown harem with five different girls which everyone hates reading. But, this is my first full blown harem story ever. I am hope for the best but someone will say something.


End file.
